Log Book
Log Book is the fourth episode of Henry Danger Evolution Plot Continuing where we left off in the previous episode Ray was on Holiday with Henry's family, they ran into Daniel LaRusso Jr., Robby Keene, Samantha and Marco Diaz who apparently reveal that they were trying to going to Thailand for a vacation after Henry got warped back to Swellvie by a mysterious person. Henry ditched the gang and his family and decided to Thailand with Danny, Marco, Robbie and Samantha. They arrived to Thailand and went into their hotel, and then they went to a geek convention where they apparently found Robin trying to sneak in with Batman because they are trying to avoid Superman's birthday party, because Batman hates Superman and Robin hates him more because all the Teen Titan teams ditched him for Superman, even the Japanese Teen Titans his favorite administers. Robin and Batman were ninja jump-kicking and running around causing mayhem as they played the Batman song. Alfred who was blending in a convention table for the new movie based on the Leviathan triliogy written by Scott Westerfield, saw the mayhem and just sighed. Then Kai arrived with Raphael wearing a hoodie trying to hide the fact he is a ninja turtle. Kai decided to vacation with Raphael as Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd and Michelangelo started to try getting all the suvoners they could. Donatello decided to hide himself as a mascot for the LaRusso Auto shop so he can get away with touring Bangkok. Then Donatello saw Leonardo fighting Thai mercenaries dressed up as Thai Military officers and Thai Military troopers attacking him. A female Thai Officer mercenary moved her weapon a fencing sword up to welcome a bunch of Russian, Romanian, North Korean, Bulgarian, Belarusian, Estonian, Lithuanian, Latvian, Finnish, Polish, Hungarian, Chez, Slovakian, Ukranian, Kazak, Kyrg, Ubek, Turkmen, Tajik, German, Georgian, Azerbajani and Armenian mercenaries with Minyak's Robot Guards who appear as they surround their lord and Master Dr. Minyak. Dr. Minyak anounces that he will swear vengeance for his defeat and then announces that Toffee and The Evil Ninja Army had declared war on the gang for their defeat which happened during the time Henry was 'accidentally' warped back to Swellview. Henry then angrily ran up to Minyak telling him that he wants to see Toffee and the Tengu Tribunal in person. Soon Henry did and he was shocked to see what Toffee did to himself. He had taken control of his family's car and soon with all of them inside he was gonna launch them into the power planet Soon Henry had to save them and stop Toffee soon he used his super speed powers on Toffee and defeated him for good and putted him to prison now Henry had to save Ray and his family before they crash. Unfortunately the crash thing was a trap by Toffee who unpossesed the car and had the evil ninja army appeared infront of Henry, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, Robin, Batman, Daniel LaRusso Jr., Robbie Kene, Samantha LaRusso and Marco Diaz. The Tengu Tribunal revealed themselves as Garmadon, Shredder, Slade, Willy Mackley, Terry Silvers, Hun, Master Chen, Red Skull, Shang Tsung and Rasputin as they arrived with Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Venom, Carnage, Sandman, Rhino, Electro, Shocker, Vulture, Kabal, Kano, Tasia, Jarek, Black Dragon members, Iron Monger, Winter Soldier, Grim Reaper, Sabertooth, Baron Zemo, Abomination, Bane, Joker, Penguin, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Kraven the Hunter, Harley Quinn, Bob, The Joker's Goons, The League of Shadows, HYDRA agents and troopers, The Hive Five, Crocclaw, Polarblood, Kaira Garmadon, Jason Garmadon, Lovell Garmadon, The Doom Gang Troopers, Shark Army Troopers, Bebop, Rocksteady,, Rahzar, Koya, Bludgeon, Fishlegs, Tigerclaw, Karai, Jennika, The Foot Soldiers, The Black Warriors, Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz, Eli Moskowitz, Demerti, Ashia Robinson, John Kreese, Mike Barnes, Snake, Dennis, Chozen (who was hired by Terry Silvers, who promised him that if he worked for Cobra Kai he could get vengance on Daniel.) Cobra Kai Delinquents,, Angel Bridge, Chun, Malo, Link, Brooklyn S. Bridge, Dragon Face, John, Bam-Bam, Dagger, Claw, Max, Mohawk, Purple Dragon members, Annacondrai Cultists, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, Ilsa Hauputein, Leopld Kurtz and Klaus Werner von Krupt all surrounding the heroes including Henry. Toffee was sneering with evil glee knowing he's finally won against Henry and the Heroic Company. CONTINUED NEXT TIME!!!! Trivia * This was the first episode that was written by Shroob12 who also got rights to the storyboard of this episode. * This is the first episode that the Non-Henry Danger Characters from the Master of Spinjitsu series appears in. * The Episode's plot shall continue in Cruel Dilemma. Category:Episodes Category:Henry Danger Evolution